1. Field
The present disclosure relates to glasses apparatus and a power supply apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to glasses apparatus that alternately display a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and a power supply apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D stereoscopic image technology has very diverse application fields, such as information communication, broadcasting, medical treatment, educational training, military affairs, games, animation, virtual reality, CAD, industrial technology, and the like. This may be the core basic technology of the next-generation 3D stereoscopic multimedia information communication which is commonly required in these fields.
In general, a 3D effect occurs through complex actions of the degree of change in thickness of a crystalline lens according to the position of an object to be observed, a difference in angle between both eyes and an object, a difference in position and shape of an object between left and right eyes, disparity occurring in accordance with the movement of an object, and other effects caused by various kinds of psychologies and memories.
Among them, the binocular disparity that occurs due to a distance of about 6-7 cm between two human eyes may be the most important factor. Due to the binocular disparity, two eyes see the same object at different angles, and due to this difference in angle between the two eyes, different images are formed on the two eyes, respectively. These two images are transferred to viewer's brain through the retinas, and the brain accurately harmonizes these two kinds of information, resulting in the viewer perceiving the original 3D stereoscopic image.
A 3D display device is divided into a glasses type that uses special glasses and a non-glasses type that does not use the special glasses. The glasses type may be divided into a color filter type that separates and selects an image using a color filter, a polarizing filter type that separates an image into a left-eye image and a right-eye image using a shield effect caused by a combination of orthogonal polarizing elements, and a shutter glasses type that alternately intercepts a left eye and a right eye in accordance with a sync signal for projecting a left-eye image signal and a right-eye image signal onto a screen to allow the viewer to experience the 3D effect.
In the case of using shutter type glasses apparatus there is a requirement that its weight be light to improve the wearing sensation, and material costs are lowered for mass production. Further, there is a requirement to reduce power consumption so that the discharge time of a battery for driving the glasses apparatus is maximally lengthened.
The shutter type glasses apparatus in the related art is configured to include a feedback control circuit to control an output of a DC/DC converter unit that converts an output DC voltage of the battery and provides the converted DC voltage to the glasses apparatus. Accordingly, the number of circuit components is increased which causes the weight and material costs of the glasses apparatus to also be increased. Further, due to the increase in the number of circuit components, the power consumption is increased, and thus it is not possible to maximally lengthen the discharge time of the battery for driving the glasses apparatus.